


don't speak the language

by torigates



Series: international relations [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what Geno said hadn’t been <i>suck my dick</i>. No, what he’d said was, “соси мой хуй.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't speak the language

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started thinking about writing this fic, I thought I could kind of talk around the Russian, but it ended up being a much bigger aspect than I had anticipated. Eternal gratitude to gotheredontknowwhere on tumblr who answered my plea for help translating things into Russian. I think I really pushed her limits with all the dirty talk I wanted, so extra thanks are required! 
> 
> I'm not a Russian speaker, but I tried my best to incorporate it into the fic and still have everything make sense. Feedback, however, is welcome :)
> 
> PS. Yes the title is from a Jason Derulo song. COME AT ME, BRO.

“Jesus, G,” Nealer said once the team has made their way into the locker room for the second intermission. “What the fuck did you say to him?” 

Sid, who had been standing close to Geno right before the scrum and ensuing fight between him and Anisimov had overheard the bickering going on between them. 

“He told Anisimov to suck his dick,” Sid said without thinking. He wasn’t sure why the mild chirp had caused such a violent reaction from Anisimov, but Sid had learned long ago that sometimes the smallest thing could set another guy off when emotions were running high.

Every single person in the room swung their heads in Sid’s direction. Sid stared back at them wondering why everyone was overreacting to such a mild insult. Sid had been called worse. He _called_ people worse. If he went one day without hearing someone telling someone else to suck their dick it was almost a new record. 

Why did everyone care so much? 

And then it hit him. 

“Oops,” Sid said. 

 

\- 

 

Sid didn’t actually… mean to learn Russian. Not that he was suddenly an expert or anything, but given the amount of time he spent with Geno, Sid figured it would actually be harder for him not to pick up any of the language. 

They watched a lot of Russian movies and television shows together. Geno would turn on English subtitles so Sid wasn’t completely lost (although with all the different Russian names, plus Geno’s historic love of melodrama, sometimes the closed captions didn’t exactly help all that much). These days, Sid was usually around when Geno called home to speak to his parents or his brother, and slowly but surely he was able to pick up the thread of conversation. At least the general gist of things. 

Still, Sid had enough experience with foreign languages, and even more experience with hockey players, that it wasn’t altogether surprising that most of the first Russian he began to pick up consisted of curse words and the dirty stuff. 

This was exacerbated by the fact that the only time Geno was really willing to speak Russian to Sidney was in bed. 

At first it was just the sound of Geno’s voice, low and deep, spoken directly into Sidney’s ear as he methodically stripped Sid of his clothes, or ran his hands up and down Sid’s arms and chest, or just _looked_ at him, eyes dark and telling all on their own, that got Sid going. 

Sid liked the sound of Geno’s voice. He liked to listen to Geno murmuring in his ear as he fucked Sid, liked to imagine all the dirty or sweet things he was saying about Sid’s ass our mouth, the way Sid could take it, how good he looked, how good he could take it. 

“What did you say?” Sid asked after one round of particularly athletic sex. 

Geno had been especially chatty, and the sound of his voice as he fucked Sid with hard sharp thrusts had been what pushed him over the edge to orgasm. 

“Hmm,” Geno said, sounding sleepy. “Nothing.” 

Sid asked Geno a few times before what he was saying, both during sex and in their day to day lives, but he was always squirrely about answering, blowing Sid off with platitudes about how it was nothing, he just liked to talk sometimes, or outright distracting him with kisses. He was always pilant and sex stupid after he came, and Sid wanted to take advantage of it.

“No,” Sid said. “I mean before. When you were,” he stuttered briefly over the words, “fucking me.” 

Geno didn’t lift his head or otherwise move, but Sid could see the slow grin that spread out across his face. It was absolutely predatory filthy and now Sid absolutely had to know what he was saying. 

“Sure you can handle it?” Geno asked, his voice deep and rich with amusement. “I’m talk very dirty.” 

Sid felt a renewed flush spread down from his neck and across his chest. He jabbed Geno in the side as retaliation, but he just grabbed Sid’s wrist and pressed it down into the bed. 

“Ass pretty,” Geno said followed by a few words in Russian. “Perfect for cock, perfect _my cock_.” 

Sid definitely wasn’t getting it up again any time soon, not after coming his brains out so spectacularly only moments earlier, but the way Geno was methodically laying out what he liked about Sid, what he liked doing to Sid, and following it up with low, deep Russian, well, Sid’s dick was definitely taking an interest. 

Sid tried dirty talk a few times. Not with Geno, mind you, but a few of his ex-girlfriends had been into it, and Sid was into them, so he did his best, but the entire time he felt his whole face flushing with embarrassment, and more often than not he ended up just giggling hysterically, which wasn’t sexy for anyone. 

Sid was perfectly happy simply demanding what he wanted from Geno sexually (and otherwise, if he was being honest), and neither one of them had expressed any issues with how vocal he was in bed. 

He started imagining the things Geno was saying to him in thick Russian, but after that first time when Sid asked Geno to translate, it was like the floodgates were broken. 

“Fuck you good,” he said in Russian. Sid on his hands and knees, biting sharply at his forearm to stop himself from coming, and when he followed up the words in English, Sid thought hysterically to himself, _I knew that one_. 

It became a bit of a game after that. 

To say Sid was insanely competitive was a bit of an understatement, and he was never more so than when he was competing with himself. 

It was doubly challenging when Geno is fingering him within an inch of his life, or jacking Sid off slow and sweet, the palm of his hand rolling just so over the head of his dick, or--worst of all--when he was fucking Sid hard and slow, hips rolling in time with the steady stream of absolute filth coming out of Geno’s mouth. 

Sid tried to say the words back to himself in his head before Geno bit out the English translation. The first time he mentally repeated, “Want to tie your hands, hold you down, lick your ass,” he flushed, then groaned loudly, then came as Geno was saying the words to him harsh and fast in English. 

Sid liked the way the Russian sounded in his ear, even more now that he could understand maybe eighty percent of what Geno was saying to him. He liked the way he felt hot when Geno whispered in his ear, the way his skin felt too tight, the heady feeling of anticipation while he waited to see if his own translation was correct, if he had understood what Geno was saying to him. 

Geno seemed to like it too, if the way his voice got deeper, the way his words got filthier and filthier, if the way he looked at Sid with hot, lidded eyes was any indication. 

It was going to be really hard for Sid to hold a conversation with Geno’s parents the next time they came to visit, to say the least. 

 

-

 

“Oops,” Sid said. 

Because what Geno said hadn’t been _suck my dick_. No, what he’d said was, “соси мой хуй.”

The locker room went dead silent.

"How do you know, Sid?" Kuni asked. He had been on the PP unit with Sid and Geno and was probably standing close enough to know that Geno had been speaking Russian, not English.

Sid resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands.

"Lucky guess?" he tried, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Uh huh," Kuni said sounding super unimpressed. 

“Yeah,” Tanger cut in. “Where would Sid even pick up that kind of Russian dirty talk anyway?” 

Sid opened his mouth to say something--anything--but when he looked over at Geno, the expression on his face was a mix between smug and thoughtful, and it made something in his gut clench with affection and anticipation. 

“Oh, ew,” Nealer said, catching sight of Sid. “Keep it for the bedroom, guys.” 

Something about Geno’s face said that they would. Through the sweat and heat of the locker room, Sid shivered. 

The rest of the game passed like always. Sid was enough of a professional not to let a look from Geno distract him from his game, but it was there in the back of his mind. 

 

-

 

“ты слушал,” Geno said the moment they were through the door. He pushed Sid up against the wall, slotting one of his thighs between Sid’s legs and flexing the muscle. 

“I always pay attention,” Sid gasped, as Geno trailed his mouth up over Sid’s throat, sucking hard at the juncture of his jaw below his ear. 

Geno leaned back to stare down at Sid, his eyes hot and dark. “Yes,” Geno said. “будешь хорошим для меня? Show what you know?”

Sid wanted to be good, always, but especially when Geno looked at him like that. A clear challenge in his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I want that.” 

Geno’s gaze went impossibly hotter. He curled his palm around the back of Sid’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. Sid opened up to him, moaning around Geno’s tongue in his mouth. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Sid never got tired of kissing Geno, of feeling their bodies pressed together, and relishing in the way they moved together. 

Geno put his hand on Sid’s throat, and pressed his thumb up under his chin so Sid was forced to look up at him. 

“в спальню,” Geno said. 

Sid hastened to comply, scrambling up the stairs, pulling his shirt off as he made his way to the bedroom, Geno hot on his heels and crowding behind him all the way. 

Sid stipped off his pants, and pulled off his socks before climbing onto the bed. Geno was standing in the doorway, watching. 

“Geno,” Sid said, feeling far more desperate than a bit of kissing should have reasonably made him. 

Sid’s voice seemed to jerk Geno out of whatever reverie he was in, and he quickly crossed the floor, quickly divesting himself of his clothes, and crawling onto the bed to join Sid. 

“чего тебе хочется?” Geno asked. His body was long and lean, and Sid spread his legs a little, making room for him to settle between them. 

He felt overwhelmed. Geno was propped above him, resting most of his weight on his forearms, and Sid felt too overcome, he didn’t know how to articulate what he wanted. 

“I--” he said, rocking his hips up against Geno’s, trying desperately to get some friction, to do something to take the edge off. “I can’t--I don’t,” he gasped, not sure what he wanted aside from _something_. “Geno.” There was a note of pleading to his voice that Sid couldn’t have stopped even if he tried. 

“Shh,” Geno said. He ran his hand down Sid’s chest, before giving his hip a squeeze. Sid felt pinned beneath Geno’s weight, felt cared for and protected. 

“I’m guess?” Geno asked. “Test your Russian?” 

He sucked a kiss to the underside of Sid’s jaw, before biting down harshly with his teeth. Sid arched his back and wrapped his arms around Geno’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in Geno’s hair and bringing their mouths together for another wet kiss. 

“я могу тебя пососать?” Geno offered thoughtfully. 

Sid let out a soft whimper at the thought of Geno’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock. The way it would feel to have Geno’s strong forearm draped across his hips, holding Sid down while Geno swallowed and swallowed around his dick. 

“Sid,” Geno said, drawing his attention with a sharp pinch to his upper thigh. 

“Yes?” Sid asked, still stuck on the thought of Geno sucking him off. 

“What I say?” he asked. 

“Huh?” 

It was hard to concentrate when Geno was running his hands and mouth over Sid’s body, at least that was what Sid was going to blame his current mental hiccup. 

“What I say?” he said again. “You understand?” 

“Blowjob,” Sid said, finally cluing in to what Geno wanted from him. “You offered to suck my dick, yes please, Geno, I want that, I want that so fucking bad, please.” 

Geno hummed and wrapped his hand around Sid’s dick in reward. 

“Good, Sid. Тебе нравится мой рот?” he asked. “Like it when I make you come?” 

“Yes,” Sid gasped. He fucked up a little into Geno’s tight grip around his cock. “I fucking love your mouth.” 

“Or,” Geno said, drawing out the word. He took his hand away from Sid’s dick. Sid thrust up briefly against nothing. Before he had a chance to complain, Geno smacked the side of Sid’s hip, and urged him over onto his belly. 

Sid let himself be moved, Geno’s hands strong and sure on his hips, pulling Sid until he was braced on his knees, head pillowed against his forearms. 

“я могу тебя вылезать,” Geno said. 

Sid’s face flamed. Geno’s hands felt huge against his ass. He spread Sid’s cheeks, and leaned forward, breathing hot and wet against Sid’s asshole. He moaned and tried to press his ass back against Geno’s face, but Geno had him anchored to the spot. 

“Sid,” he said. “Tell me what I’m say.” 

He could feel the puffs of air on his sensitive skin as Geno spoke. His face so close to Sid’s body he could feel the ghost of his lips moving. 

“You said you’d rim me,” Sid gasped out. 

Geno licked him once, his tongue hot and wet, and Sid moaned loudly. He pulled away and smacked Sid on the ass again hard. 

“No,” Geno said, and Sid could hear the fucking grin in his voice. “Bad Sid. I’m _could_ rim you.” 

Sid thought it was kind of rich of Geno to harp on Sid about verb tenses, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. “Please,” he managed, twisting so he could look at Geno over his shoulder. “Yes please, Geno, I want that.” 

Geno bit Sid right on the meat of his ass, hard enough Sid could tell there would probably be teeth marks there later. 

“Sure?” Geno asked, still grinning. “я могу тебя трахнуть.”

“Yes,” Sid gasped. “Yes, Geno, fuck me, please.” 

Geno didn’t answer this time. Instead, he reached around Sid to pull the bottle of lube out from under the pillow where they had stashed it last night. 

Sid listened to the click of the lid, before turning his head to watch as Geno coated his fingers. The shine of the lube, and the slick sound Geno’s fingers made as he rubbed them together to warm them up, was hypnotizing. Sid got lost in the sight a little bit, the first wet touch of Geno’s fingers on his asshole, bringing him quickly back to reality. 

“Gonna get you wet,” Geno grunted, before pushing his fingers slowly inside Sid’s body. 

Geno liked to use a lot of lube. Liked to make it so Sid was dripping with it, so the squelching sound of their fucking was almost as loud as their harsh breaths, and Sid’s moans. 

“Yes,” Sid said. “Geno, give it to me.” 

Geno groaned, fucking Sid hard with his fingers. Sid moaned when he pulled them out after long moments. 

“проси меня,” Geno said harshly. “проси.”

“Please,” Sid said obediently. “Please, Geno, fuck me.” 

The head of Geno’s cock pressed up against his asshole, and Sid pressed his forehead into the sweat damp sheets below him, breathing harshly. Geno rubbed his cock back and forth between Sid’s cheeks a few times before finally pushing in with one slow motion. 

They groaned, and Sid scrambled to get his hands underneath him as Geno grabbed onto Sid’s hips firmly. Sid could feel lube dripping down his balls. He focused on that feeling, the tingling itch of sweat gathering between his shoulderblades, and the loud slapping sound of Geno’s hips against his own. 

“в тебе так хорошо,” Geno told him, sliding one arm around Sid’s belly, and supporting his chest. 

Sid pushed his body up, his back pressing into the hard line of Geno’s chest. He turned his head, letting their mouths come together in a sloppy kiss. 

“You too,” he said when they pulled apart to breathe. “You feel good too.” 

Geno’s arm was tight around his chest like a clamp. He slid his other hand down and gripped the base of his cock, before jacking him slowly. 

“Fuck,” Sid said. “Fuck, Geno, oh god, fuck, я щас кончу.”

The words felt heavy and clunky in his mouth, but true to his word Sid came hard all over his belly and Geno’s hand. Geno released Sid’s chest, moving his grip back down to Sid’s hips, and Sid let his body collapse back down onto the bed as Geno fucked into him hard and fast. 

“Fuck,” Geno groaned when he came, and slumped down, draping his body over Sid’s. 

They lay together, breathing harshly, bodies sticky with sweat and jizz. Sid couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. 

“What’s funny?” Geno asked. 

Sid just shook his head, giggling more before squirming out from underneath the weight of Geno’s body. Geno rolled over onto his back, and made a face when he settled in what Sid presumed was the wet spot they had just made. 

Sid ignored it, and snuggled up to him, tucked under his shoulder. “Nothing,” he said.

Geno’s eyes were closed, but he raised an eyebrow. 

Sid giggled again. “I was just thinking that if this is how all my lessons go, Russian’s going to be a lot more fun to learn than French.” 

Geno pressed his palm against the side of Sid’s face, pushing until he was forced to roll over and out of the bed. He stumbled over to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them up, but when he glanced over his shoulder Geno had a faint smile on his face, looking smug.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not to include the translations, because if I've done my job right, they shouldn't really be required to understand what's going on. But here they are anyway, or as close as I could get them: 
> 
> 1\. ты слушал = you were listening  
> 2\. будешь хорошим для меня? = you'll be good for me?  
> 3\. в спальню = bedroom/let's go to the bedroom  
> 4\. чего тебе хочется = what do you want?  
> 5\. я могу тебе отсосать = I can suck you  
> 6\. Тебе нравится мой рот? = you like my mouth?  
> 7\. я могу тебя вылезать = I can lick you out  
> 8\. я могу тебя трахнуть = I can fuck you  
> 9\. проси меня = ask/beg me  
> 10\. в тебе так хорошо = it feels good inside you  
> 11\. я щас кончу = I'm going to come


End file.
